


Drunken Felix

by owllwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 韩知城碰到了一个麻烦的小醉鬼
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	Drunken Felix

韩知城一眼就看到坐在吧台旁边那个男人。或者说是男孩更恰当一点，没过膝的短裤，白色小腿袜，内搭白衬衫和松垮的黑领带，韩知城不确定外套是不是校服，但看脸完全是学生。

韩知城顺手把马甲的扣子扣上往吧台走，他来接徐彰彬的班。走近了才发现男孩发色很浅，要么是银色要么是白色，在舞池的灯光下变成粉红色变成荧光绿。哪个学校啊能染成这种颜色。韩知城小声吐槽，他上学的时候光是染个浅棕色都被教导主任当天抓去染黑。

徐彰彬从吧台里出来，扣住他的手腕靠在他的耳边跟他说，小心那个孩子。

真的是未成年吗？他还来不及多问一句徐彰彬已经光速下班。那能叫保安把他赶出去吗？韩知城又多看了两眼趴着玩酒杯的小孩，蛮漂亮的，有点舍不得，而且就在吧台的话，应该也不会被做什么坏事吧？

他轻咳了两声，走到男孩面前把还有半杯的鸡尾酒拿走，男孩因为他的动作抬起头来瞪了他一眼，鼻梁和嘴唇上还有伤口，韩知城手抖了一下差点把酒洒出去。

“给您换一杯吧。请问您有什么想喝的呢？”

“马提尼，摇匀，不要搅拌。”

说的英语。韩知城惊了一下，听口音很标准。但现在的小孩子怎么回事？说话声音压得这么低是担心别人听不出来青春期吗？而且是不是看了太多詹姆斯邦德？

“你成年了吗？”韩知城怀疑地看着他，男孩又爬起来，虽然皱着眉头看起来很不耐烦，但还是从手机壳里掏出证件给他看，还是外国人登陆证，李Felix龙馥。韩知城还没来得及看清到底是几几年出生李龙馥已经把证件塞回了花里胡哨的手机壳里。

“你好烦。”这样的低音说话让人有种误入黑帮电影的感觉，就差拿那把枪顶在他头上，韩知城吓得差点要举双手投降顺便给大哥调一杯最烈的酒。“刚才、刚才那个哥都不问我这么多。我要刚才那个哥哥。”李龙馥说话打了个绊，才有点喝酒了的样子，嘟着嘴伸出手，指着徐彰彬离开的方向，韩知城这才想起来看看刚才徐彰彬到底给他喝了什么。

哇塞长岛冰茶。韩知城看着半杯还冒着气泡的棕色液体陷入了沉思，给未成年喝酒犯法吗？犯法的话具体是个怎么处罚法？会牵连到他头上吗？跟这间酒吧有关系吧？灿哥，现在打电话给老板方灿还来得及吗？

“我的酒呢！”李龙馥生气了，或者他醉着的脑子以为自己生气了，在韩知城看来他只是软软地拍了他一下。韩知城一边胆战心惊等下怎么处理这个小醉鬼，一边趁他不注意给他倒了一杯七喜，当然是在鸡尾酒杯里，还插了柠檬片。

后半夜的酒吧还不是要散场的节奏，舞池灯光变幻，吧台旁边的人也来来回回，有几个成年男女看起来对李龙馥有点打算，都被韩知城用各种方式支走。但就没人来接这小子吗？韩知城寻了个空到李龙馥身边，摸他的手机试图解锁找个联系人，开机键按了半天也没反应。

居然没电了。韩知城无语。他打了个招呼让金昇玟帮他把这小子扶到休息室里去，顺便给手机充上电。为什么原则上联系不到人的醉鬼会被扔出去而这个小醉鬼破例被带进休息室，韩知城明面上的理由是要保护未成年，暗面下来说就是，要保护美少年。

等到打烊以后韩知城再进休息室，李龙馥好像已经睡着了——金昇玟说他闹了半天差点耽误他上班——头朝下把自己缩成一个蜗牛壳，韩知城过去好心想让他躺平却被他一下子弹起来吓到。

“你醒了？”他小心翼翼地开口。李龙馥却转过头来盯着他看，韩知城可以肯定地告诉自己，从他专业的调酒师眼光来看，还没醒。“就是你给我喝酒吗？”哦那可不是我。韩知城连忙扶住看起来要摔下沙发的李龙馥，“是徐彰彬，他明天晚班，找他。”虽然知道小鬼肯定记不住但冤有头债有主谁犯的错谁背锅。

但为什么他的头一直往自己脸上贴？韩知城有点费力，李龙馥趴在他身上越压越低，眼看着他就要下腰下到身后的茶几上了，救救韩知城，他是调酒师不是舞蹈演员。凑这么近他才发现李龙馥脸上好像是化了妆，难怪喝长岛冰茶都不脸红，脖子虽然红了个透但是那会儿被头发盖住也看不清。

“好舒服……”李龙馥说话含糊不清，韩知城努力撑着自己不倒下去已经是极限。“你先起来等下我腰断了要你赔医药费别不给钱——”李龙馥这才直起腰来，手倒还搂着韩知城的脖子不放，抱着他向着侧边就倒在了沙发上。

好热。韩知城身上的酒保制服还没脱下来，小孩倒在沙发上的一瞬间就手脚并用把他缠了个严严实实。不是，这和刚才那个很凶的身份证都不给看的李龙馥是同一个人吗？还是那个叫Felix这个才叫李龙馥？韩知城努力把自己抽出来，但李龙馥只是越抱越紧，好像抱一个玩具大熊，脸还在衣服上蹭蹭，虽然看不到但韩知城在想黑色的制服上面有没有留下化妆品的痕迹。

他挣扎了一会儿，并没有什么效果，反而又把李龙馥弄醒了，或者说他就还没睡着，只是短暂地安静了一下，又跨坐在他身上把他压了个牢。算了，韩知城最后气喘吁吁，李龙馥这回倒像是真睡了，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，醒了以后脖子会超级痛的吧。韩知城摸摸后颈，把李龙馥的手脚展开，让他在自己身上趴好。

就这么睡吧，韩知城自暴自弃，反正今天没事，就当自己盖了床人肉被子，除了肉少了点，暖倒是挺暖的。


End file.
